


seven signs

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, bucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Bucky seems to be falling in love.





	seven signs

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy - please let me know what you think! :)

When you’re falling in love, it’s the last thing you expect. It hits you in waves; never ceasing as they quietly crash against the strings of your heart. You think you know, but in all earnest, you never will.

Bucky never thought he’d fall in love. He never thought anyone would ever fall in love with  _ him,  _ of all people. Yet here you were - the bright moon casting warm light over the dark waters of his mind and soul.

He couldn’t believe what his heart was doing - subjecting itself to the love of a single person. But he let it happen. He’d rather be subject to your heart and soul than the demons lurking in every corner of his mind.

* * *

**_1] Your heart skips a beat at the sound of their laughter._ **

Bucky thinks he might actually be having a heart attack the minute he hears you giggling. You’re sitting across from him, your hand over your heart as you try your best to stop laughing - to no avail. 

“What’s so funny, Y/N?” He asks, trying his best not to join in on the laughter. You hold up your other hand, a few stray giggles escaping you as you clear your throat.

“You… oh my gosh, you have marinara sauce all over your face, Buck!” You burst out laughing once again, and he feels the same skip in his heartbeat. He can’t stop the smile dancing on his lips, nor the giggle that escapes him as he listens to you laugh away. He wouldn’t mind listening to you like this, all day. 

* * *

**_2] You can’t stop smiling when you see them._ **

He’s watching you train in the main gym, your gaze concentrated on Peter. He doesn’t even know he’s smiling until he feels a nudge in his side, followed by a low whisper from Steve.

“Quit staring, punk.” 

“Jerk,” Bucky snaps back, his gaze never breaking away from you. He watches how you stalk around Peter, taking his legs out with ease before he even has a chance to flip you onto the ground. Natasha cheers, and Bucky joins in as he hears Sam and Tony join in, too. He feels Steve’s hand on his shoulder, finally tearing his eyes away from you. He sees Steve smirking, and rolls his eyes as he turns to face him. 

“What, Rogers?” 

“Oh, nothing, Barnes.” 

* * *

**_3] You want to hear their voice all the time._ **

Bucky’s found himself in the main living room of the tower, mindlessly watching some tv show he happened upon as he flipped through the channels. He’s barely gotten any sleep since the last mission - his nightmares progressively getting worse, every time. He’s fiddling with a stray strand of hair when he picks up the soft padding of your feet against the hardwood floors. He turns just in time to see you walk through the doors, a massive blue blanket draped over your figure. You wave at him, a sleepy smile gracing your lips as you meet his gaze. You head over to the kitchen, and Bucky returns to the tv show. 

He hears you walk over to the large couch, claiming the corner opposite of him. He sneaks a glance, smiling to himself as he watches you focus on the show, eating your cereal. He looks back at the tv, crossing his arms over his chest as he feels a slight chill.

“Are you cold?” You ask, your eyes still glued to the tv. Bucky shakes his head. “Are you sure? No need to be the tough ol’ Barnes right now.” You point out, a small smile tugging at your lips as you take in a spoonful of cereal. Bucky chuckles, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Yes, I am.” 

“Okay.” You set your bowl on the coffee table, sliding it over to the other side as you crawl over to his side of the couch. “Scoot over, dude!” 

Bucky rests his arm on the back of the couch, moving into the corner as you settle in next to him. You throw the blanket over both your legs and his, pulling it up to your chin. 

“You’re  _ that  _ cold, Y/N?” You look at him, raising an eyebrow before you reach over for your bowl.

“Let me live in peace. Now shut up and watch the show, please.” You smile, turning back to the tv once again.

“Only because you said please, sweetheart.” 

* * *

Funny enough, you don't end up watching the show. Bucky’s gotten you caught up in some psychoanalysis of the show, discussing the character’s ulterior motives. You’re sitting up, Bucky’s head resting on your shoulder, listening to you yell at the characters on the screen.

“No, you idiot! Can’t you see she’s going to kill you all?!” Bucky doesn’t even realize it, but he’s got the widest smile on his face, his eyes focused on you, his ears straining to catch every word that falls from your lips. He wish it was the only thing he could listen to, forever. 

* * *

**_4] You want to be the reason they smile, even on the worst of days._ **

Bucky and Vision are called into the conference room upon the arrival of the team after a mission in Romania. An incident occurred during the fight, causing the unfortunate deaths of three civilians. As soon as Steve told him what had happened, Bucky knew he had to see you.

You’re sitting in the back of the room, your head practically hanging. Your arms are crossed in front of your chest, your hair acting as a curtain to shield your face from view. Bucky makes his way towards you, only to be stopped by Steve’s arm.

“She needs some time, Buck. It all happened too fast. She has to take it all in - by herself.” They lock eyes, and Bucky knows he’s right. It takes every ounce of his self-control to stay away from you during the debrief. 

As soon as it ends, and he sees you slip out of the room through the side door, he knows he has to be with you.

He makes his way to your floor, and sees that everything is dark, except the light emanating from your bedroom. He knocks twice on the door, but there’s no response from you. 

“I’m coming in, Y/N.” You make no attempt to tell him no.

You’re sitting on the bed, hugging your knees tight against your chest. Your breathing is labored; your eyes are tightly shut as you try your best to fight back the tears welling up. You hear Bucky quietly come in, shutting the door behind him before he makes his way to you. You’re shaking your head, tears slowly escaping as you feel the bed dip, followed by two arms encasing you in their embrace. You feel the walls built up around your heart crack and break apart as Bucky holds you in his lap, his arms holding you tightly against his chest. 

His lips are pressing soft kisses on the top of your head, followed by soft, muffled words of comfort coming.

“You’re okay. It’ll all be okay..” 

“How can you be so sure?” Your words are followed by a strangled sob, and Bucky can see just how scared and hurt you’re feeling.

“Because you are a good person. You’ve done more good than bad, and that’s what matters. We can’t always save everyone, and you’ve gotta remember that. I’ve got you.” 

Even with the whole world’s weight crushing your heart, you can’t help but smile at his words. 

* * *

**_5] An indescribable feeling consumes you when you don’t see them for some time._ **

The mission was only supposed to take a few days. It’s been over three weeks. 

Bucky’s pacing back and forth in his room, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest as he tries to calm down, even when he knows he can’t. Not without you.

He’s practically been on edge since you left, and he doesn’t understand why. All he knows is his heart is heavy without you here, and all he wants is to have you back, even if it’s just to see your smile.

“Mr. Barnes, the team’s quinjet has just arrived in the main hangar.” Friday’s voice calls in the room, bringing him back to the now.  _ You’re back.  _

He rushes to the hangar, just in time to see you as one of the last few to step off the jet. He stops at the bottom of the stairs, his heartbeat pounding in his head as he slowly takes you in. Your face is somewhat bloody, a few cuts and scrapes here and there. Your suit is torn in places, your hands bruised everywhere. You’re limping, but the smile on your face seems to ease both yours and his pain.  _ You’re okay. _

* * *

**_6] You want to be the one they come to when they can’t find the words to describe the pain they’re feeling. You want to be their comfort._ **

Bucky’s finishing up his paperwork for the mission brief tomorrow when he hears a small knock at his door. He calls out, saying it’s okay to come in, but there’s nothing. He walks up to the door, opening it to find you standing there, alone. 

The look on your face is indescribable. He can’t tell if you’re okay or not, until you look up at him, your eyes glassy. He steps aside, motioning for you to walk in. You stay rooted in your spot, your heart beating loudly in your ears. 

Next thing you know, you’re cradled up in Bucky’s arms, your head resting above his heart. You’re on the bed, covered by a massive blanket. Bucky’s hand is slowly rubbing your arm, tracing random patterns on your skin as he holds you. You don’t attempt to look at him. 

This all that you wanted. All that you needed. Comfort.

“Don’t forget I love you.” His voice is soft, his hand still running along your skin. You snuggle into his chest, your arm wrapping itself around his neck. 

“I know.”

* * *

**_7] You want to be theirs, forever._ **

It’s early morning and the warm sunlight creeping through the parted curtains slowly brings you back to life. You try to stretch, only to find your boyfriend’s arm resting over your waist, his face buried in the crook of your neck. 

“G’morning, sleepyhead.” His voice is muffled, but it still puts a smile on your face as you hum happily. 

“Good morning. How long have you been up, silly?” You ask, bring your hand up to run through his long locks as he tightens his arm around you. He groans in approval as you scratch at his scalp, and you giggle as he lifts his head up.

“Can we stay like this, forever?” Bucky’s got a massive grin on his face, his gaze never falling from you. 

“Of course. But why are you staring at me? Do I have drool on my face?” He chuckles as you move to wipe the corners of your mouth with the back of your hand.

“No, doll. **You know I only have eyes for you** , right?” You playfully roll your eyes, cupping his face as he leans down, his lips brushing against the tip of your nose.

“Only eyes for me? Should I expect more staring then, Barnes?” He giggles, leaving random, sloppy kisses all over your face as you try to turn away.

“Bucky, oh my god!” You’re both laughing, his lips trailing wet kisses along your jaw and neck as you play with his hair.

“Marry me.” The words fall from his lips after leaving a kiss on your chin, his eyes locking with yours. Your smile falters for a split moment as you search his eyes.

“Really?” The glimmer in his eyes seems to dim at the word. You cup his cheek once again, making him look at you. “James, is this a serious proposal?”

“I love you. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. Forever.” He kisses the palm of your hand without breaking eye contact.

“Ask me again.” He raises an eyebrow, his lips lingering on your palm. “Seriously, ask me again, or else you’re not getting an answer.” You giggle when he rolls his eyes, watching as he takes your hand from his cheek to rest on his heart. He leans down, resting his forehead against yours.

“Marry me, Y/N. Make me the happiest man on this planet, forever.” Your eyes meet sparkling blue, and you whisper a small “yes” before closing the distance between your lips. Bucky can’t stop smiling, and soon enough you’re laughing as he pulls away to litter your face with kisses. 

“I’m so glad I get to do this forever.”


End file.
